


Allons-y Without Me

by fandomfool



Category: 10th Doctor - Fandom, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tenth Doctor - Fandom, the doctor - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beatles - Freeform, Comedy, Comfort, David Tennant - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loneliness, Lonely Doctor (Doctor Who), M/M, Male Companion (Doctor Who), Mentioned Companions (Doctor Who), New Companions (Doctor Who), Other, Reader is The Doctor's Companion (Doctor Who), References to the Beatles, Romantic Comedy, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Angst, Tenth Doctor Era, The Beatles - Freeform, Time Lord Angst, Time Lords, Time Travel, Timelord, doctor who - Freeform, lonely, paul mccartney - Freeform, timelords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfool/pseuds/fandomfool
Summary: Your loneliness is interrupted when an unexplained guest arrives in your home and into your life...(Gender Neutral for the Reader)
Relationships: Doctor X Reader - Relationship, Tenth Doctor & Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. Burglar with a Blue Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this is quite short but it's just the opening chapter.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to put in this plot, and I also have another chaptered fic started at the same time so we'll see how far I get with this! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The door clicked firmly shut as you finally got home. Taking a large step forward you took no hesitation at allowing your body weight to tip forward and end up face first down on your bed, a loud whine being released as you fell and hit harshly against the old, misshapen bed springs. You stretched your arms out above your held down head that lay against the lumpy mattress you forced yourself to put up with every night. Your hands fumbled around blindly but eventually managing to grab hold of a pillow in order to then drag it down over the back of your skull, now fully submerging your pounding head. 

You spent the next ten _(or twenty... or thirty? Who knew, no one was keeping track of the time)_ minutes lying there, letting tears trickle softly from the corners of your eyes whenever they felt the need. You weren't making any effort to let the emotions out any more, it just came naturally.

What was wrong? The same as always. Each day was yet another lonely day. History seemed to repeat itself for you, as your most recent friend had turned out the same way as all the others from your past and decided to find someone better than you to hang around with instead. No matter how hard you tried, how close you got with anyone, you'd always end up being abandoned by them, easily swapped out whenever someone new and more exciting came along. 

As you lay there, feeling supremely sorry for yourself, a strange noise came from downstairs, startling you out of your miserable daydreams.

Reluctantly, you pulled the jaunty pillow hat off from head and roughly wiped your cheeks with your sleeve, the old material scratching at your soft skin as you dried the glistening trails of tears. 

Slowly you padded over to your bedroom door, hand shakily reaching for the handle as your mind raced; who could possibly be in the house..? 

"H-Hello?" No wonder you got no response, you were barely loud enough to hear yourself. You'd have to brave up and venture downstairs to reveal the source of the noise. 

As you tiptoed down the creaking steps, you could just about hear some sounds of movement coming from the kitchen... Too loud for an animal to create.. " _Please not a burglar, please not a burglar.."_ you repeated timidly to yourself, grabbing the nearest item as a form of protection, which just happened to be a small table lamp you kept in the hallway. 

Clasping the lamp, that you'd made swift work of unplugging, you raised it up to your shoulder, marching into the kitchen wielding it at the intruder who you found hidden round the other side of your open fridge door. 

"A-Alright! Who are you?!" You shouted out, announcing your presence as confidently as possible, attempting to disguise the tremble in your voice. 

A thin, dark haired, tall man popped out from behind the heavy metal door, slice of cheese half sticking out from between his lips as he emerged. The corners of his mouth nervously turned up and his hands flew into the air in surrender at the sight of your 'weapon' ready to be chucked through the air at him. 

His pink tongue popped out and in, tucking the last mouthful of _YOUR_ food in and swallowing it down with a loud gulp before speaking. 

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." You stared with a puzzled look, still boggled by what on earth was going on. "Could you put that down..? Maybe..?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded at the household item, that you continued to refuse to place back away. 

"Wh-Why are you here- How are you here?" You glanced at the back door in attempt to answer your own question, checking to see if it was open, but nothing in the house showed any signs of a break in making it all the more confusing.

"Ah well-" The man grimaced, stepping backward so he was now in line with the door that led through to the front room, his movement prompting you to raise the light higher in the air as a warning that you weren't afraid to use it. "That's a tricky one to explain.. My ship- car- ..." Your eyes held his, not allowing him to escape answering this simple question. "My _transport_ brought me here. It usually takes me wherever I'm needed you see. You don't happen to have seen an alien or two by any chance..?"

"What?!" 

"No? Okay. Just thought I'd better check." He forced an awkward smile as his eyes flashed to the side, nervously looking over into the living room. You followed this lead and decided to cautiously move nearer until you too could look through to the other room

and see what had caught his attention. 

There, right in front of your TV, stood a large, blue, wooden box. 

"H-How did that..?" Your arms slowly flopped down to your sides, the lamp loosening from your grip until it completely dropped out of your hands as your body went into shock and forgot how to function; the brunette stranger thankfully catching the household item before it had time to hit the floor and smash into pieces. "What is _this_?!" You exclaimed as you walked over to the giant, navy, rectangular cube, making sure what you were seeing was real. 

"That's it." Carefully, as the peculiar man explained, your hand reached out in front of you, fingers cautiously grazing over the rough outer surface of the large item, that read across it's top in bold white writing 'POLICE BOX'. "That's my transport. My ship." Your head now spun around to stare in complete confusion at the man who still cradled the hefty lamp in his arms. "My space.... ship.." 

"... What?" You spat. _WHAT_? You repeated in your head. _**WHAT?!**_


	2. Is There a Doctor in My House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you find a spaceship who's made itself comfortable in front of your TV? Find out who the owner is and what he's doing in your home, obviously.

"Your... Spaceship?" Your back bumped into the spoken of futuristic transport, as your feet shifted your body further away from the man who just got all the more complicated by the second. 

As you accidentally hit into it, the brunette came dashing over, eyes wide in panic, as if to check you hadn't hurt his precious spacecraft.

He rudely pushed the weight of the table lamp back into your hands, so his were now free to intimately stroke the outside of the blue box. "Yes. It's called the TARDIS." He proudly grinned up at the great lump of a thing that took up almost your entire living room floor. 

"So _YOU_ are an alien?" You ignored the facts he was spurting out big headedly, and decided to focus on finding out more actually about him and whether you were in danger of being abducted or maybe even probed! You'd seen the films, you knew what aliens were like. Well, stereotyped like anyway.

"Yes. I mean, no. Well.." You looked away from the home intruder for a second to quickly get rid of the nuisance lamp, but making sure to still keep it nearby just in case there was any need for a weapon if the possibility of an alien probing ever arose... 

By the time you had turned back around, the tall creature's(?) face was scrumpled up, nose crinkled as he looked off into the corner of the room, contemplating how to answer your question. "I come from another planet but I'm not a typical alien. I'm a timelord."

He gave you a long, strong stare, as if waiting for lashings of adoration after what he had just announced, but much to his displeasure, you instead responded with a very loud and unintellectual " _HUH?_ "

You held back a smile; alien boy was obviously inwardly extremely annoyed by your lack of understanding, as he let out a sharp sigh to prove so before going on to explain in further detail. "I can travel not only through space, but through time."

"You mean.. You could go inside a clock..?" It was true that you still didn't quite fully know what he was on about, but there was also the major contributor that you simply wanted to wind him up a little more and so continued to play dumb. 

"What?! No!" His brows harshly sloped down over the tops of his wide, goggled, and astonished eyes, this expression of almost disgust, making his enraged response all the funnier to you. "I can travel to the future or the past! As well as other planets."

Your body dodged backward every few seconds as the confident man seemed to enjoy punctuating his sentences with the use of his hands, which exaggeratedly flung around in front of him and nearly straight into your face.

Taking one more look up at the cumbersome box, you still couldn't manage to believe a single word he was saying. " _This_ can leap through time..?" You wouldn't think it would even manage to be slid down a steep hill easily, let alone move across time and space.

"Yes!" He groaned his words out, obviously a little tired from the effort of having to go over it all with you repeatedly. You still weren't accepting of this explanation being provided for his transport, but it had made it into your front room, so it had to have some strange backstory to it. "Do you want to see inside?" You raised an eyebrow, watching his boney hand reach inside of the brown, pinstriped jacket that draped around his slim torso, before whipping out a key on the end of a sparkling metal chain. 

"Okay... But this had better not be some kind of trick to trap me so you can burgle my house or something!" He rolled his eyes at your lack of trust, but continued to go ahead and push the key inside a lock placed at the edge of one of the splintered doors, before swinging it open and standing aside politely for you. "You first spaceman." You refused his offer, knowing that was how you could easily end up getting locked inside the cramped cuboid on your own! 

To your surprise, the thin figure did as you asked and confidently strode inside, completely disappearing from your sight, leaving you with no other option than to follow him in. 

Harsh padding and cracking echoed from under your feet as you stepped through the door, revealing a thin metal floor below you. 

Looking up from the ground, you found yourself on a gentle upward slope with a silver handrail either side of you, which your fingers gently brushed over, the cool material tingling at your skin. Your gaze continued to lift until it was high enough for you to finally take in the entire room.

From the outside you had expected the interior to be a small stuffy cupboard, but the reality was the complete opposite.

Your jaw gently dropped open as you took in the large, warm but industrial interior of what seemed to be a control room. In the centre stood a tall, round desk, the surface scattered with buttons and levers. And in the centre of it, proudly sat a large desk with a clear cylinder, which held a green glow inside of it that seemed to softly pulse on and off, as if the ship itself was breathing. 

"B-But-" Blinking a few times to test that this wasn't all just a dream, you looked over to your now confirmed alien associate. "How..?" You spun your head, staring back at the door which by this time was far away from where you stood, but still just possible to see the glimpse of your own house decor through its opening. "It's..."

" _Bigger on the inside_ "

The two of you spoke in unison, the traveller looking extremely smug with himself for having proven your initial judgement of himself and the space craft completely wrong.

Hesitantly you took a step closer towards the man, inquisitively staring into his brown eyes. "Who are you..?" Your words came out in a whisper as this whole thing seemed like a beautiful, magical secret that you'd somehow been allowed in on. 

"I'm the Doctor." 

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." 

You pursed your lips, a little hurt that he was keeping his true name from you, he couldn't just be _the Doctor_ surely. 

You watched as he trotted majestically around to the other side of the control panel, intently looking over the dials, screens and flickering lights that illuminated his defined face so beautifully.

"You're a mystery you." You quickly spoke out to gain back his attention, determined to discover more about the intriguing man. "I'm gonna call you D. Doctor makes me feel like I'm unwell." 

"Yeah well I did come here to solve a problem. Something's unwell, look." The Doctor outstretched a finger, prodding it down in amongst the hundreds of buttons lined up below him like tiny soldiers. This prompted you to hurriedly scamper over to his side to see what he was pointing out to you. "This little light means something's wrong. That there's some sort of negative force present. That's why the TARDIS brought me here." 

The small, red, LED light blinked repeatedly up at you both, hypnotising your gaze. "What kind of problem..? Aliens?" You finally managed to tear your sight away from the flashing, and instead look up at the man, only just realising how extremely close you had accidentally gotten to him. 

"Usually, something along those lines. Aliens, monsters, demons.. Witches." You were surprised as he whipped out a pair of thick framed glasses, placing them at the top of his long nose, before leaning down lower to the work surface for a more detailed inspection of whatever information the ship was giving him, until his head suddenly flipped round to look back at you. "You're not any of them are you?"

"No!" You exclaimed, offended at the suggestion of being the cause of evil. You crossed your arms tightly across your chest to prove just how angry you were, until you began to think over it a bit more. "At least.. I don't think I am.. I'd know that wouldn't I?" Eyes widening, you started to panic and doubt your own entire existence. Did this so called TARDIS know something you didn't?! "AM _**I**_ A MONSTER?!" You yelped dramatically, hands flying up to your hair and tugging at it in panic. 

Before you could speak again, a painfully bright blue light was shone straight into your eyes, halting all thoughts that previously spun around your brain. A droning electronic noise came from the unusual torch, until it was moved away from your face and instead investigated by the older man. "Nope. Perfectly boring human." He stared at the handheld device for a little longer, looking over it closely as if he were reading a book. "Although.. The problem that I was brought here for is definitely centred around you.."

"What is _THAT_?!" You pushed your weight forward up onto your tiptoes, eager to get a closer look at the futuristic item tucked within the timelord's long hands. 

An eyebrow was raised down at you as you clumsily grabbed onto his arm for better balance, still ogling the fancy equipment. "Sonic screwdriver." He replied, tucking it deep into his jacket, abruptly putting an end to your nosiness, and also causing you to stumble over as this movement removed the stability of his body away from your own. 

You pouted as the mysterious being slipped away back over to another side of the controls once again, seeming to avoid the situation every time you unintentionally got into his personal space. 

"So anywhere you want to go...? Sorry. What's your name?" 

You'd been so fascinated by the dream like circumstances, that you'd completely forgotten to even mention your own name. "It's _______." The pout on your lips had easily been swapped for a large cheesy grin, eyes lighting up at The Doctor's offer. "Y-You're going to take me somewhere? Back in time?!"

"Or the future." His eyes locked with your own as he shrugged in pairing with his answer to the question. "Whatever you like." 

"But what about the aliens here..?"

"Well, I can't find anything right now, and we can always come back. It's not like time's an issue is it?" His thin pink lips contorted into a crooked smirk at his own clever remark. A large lever was patiently being held by your tour guide of the world, ready to take you wherever you wished. 

Without realising it, your tongue had unattractively popped out of your mouth, wriggling around slowly as you carefully thought over the choice of where and when you should choose to go to. "The Beatles. I want to see The Beatles." You finally and confidently confirmed. "Almost everyone from Earth knows every little detail about The Beatles, so if there is one thing out of place, I'll know the whole time travel thing of your's is a complete load of rubbish. That alright with you D?" 

The man's auburn irises rolled around in his skull, leaving you unsure of whether it was a response to your continued doubtful nature, or because of the nickname you had gifted him with. "Alright P, hold on tight."

"P..?" You just had enough time to question what your new innitial stood for.

"Yeah. For Pea Brain." Heat rushed into your cheeks, turning them scarlet with annoyance from the comment been made; but before you could argue back, the lever was whacked down against the control panel with a thud and you were roughly flung backward into one of the harsh metal railings, the floor trembling underneath the two of you as the central, green, flashing light of the ship grew warmer and faster.. 


	3. Back to the Swinging... Sandals!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so called TARDIS was certainly making enough noise, but was this whole time travel thing just a load of smoke and mirrors?
> 
> (This chapter goes out to my teacher at School who wouldn't let me use the word Bum rather than Bottom in my writing. Have fun spotting the Bum!) Ps Hope there aren't too many mistakes!

You'd finally managed to struggle back up onto your feet, palms of hands suctioning themselves to what small amount of free space could be found upon the control panel, heaving yourself up off the cold metal floor. But before you knew it, the ship let out another loud whir and bumped you back to the ground, your poor tail bone getting a double bruising. 

"Come on!" Slowly you opened up your eyes, having squeezed them shut in a wince from your crash landing. The Doctor was somehow already stood over you, no cuts, no bruises, not even a crease anywhere to be seen on his jacket; _what a show off._

You had to blink a few times before you were able to even comprehend the hand that was being held down for you, going against all the precautions he'd been taking earlier on to try and avoid any form of close contact.

A wide grin beamed down at you as you softly placed your hand into the one being offered, his fingers tightly hooking around yours and yanking your entire weight up and into his own body before excitedly dashing over toward the door. As you were dragged along, you took time to silently congratulate yourself for managing to keep up off the floor, contstantly tripping over your own feet as you were roughly tugged behind the overjoyed man. 

The warm light of the sun hit against your skin as you exited the TARDIS and you bumped softly against the Timelord's arm as you both came to a halt, hands still linked, mainly because you decided to now make a point of taking a good strong grip back of his slim hand, forcing the unexpected intimacy to continue. 

In disbelief, your head went from the far right, revolving all the way left to take in the scenery, turning it as far as it possibly could without giving yourself a neck injury. 

Your front room was gone. In its place was a quiet road that you imagined could quite easily fit somewhere within London. Opposite you sat a black, beetle car, shimmering under the flickers of light that danced through the branches of the trees neatly stood in rows behind long, low walls running alongside the pavement. 

"It's gone..." You paused to gaze up at the wild haired host. "You really did it..." 

"Would've made a rubbish lie wouldn't it? Nobody would ever believe a made up story about a wooden time machine. What would be the point in saying that if it weren't true?" You couldn't help but gaze into the man's eyes as he spoke smugly, you were in complete awe of this.. Magician! He was magic. This all was magic. There was no other word for it. 

You must have been unknowingly staring for far longer than was socially acceptable, as you were brought back out from your thoughts and into the present _(or is that the past now..?)_ as the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, sliding his hand out from your clasp, so he could instead use it to ruffle through his already manic hair, looking down at the ground to avoid your gaze. 

This prompted you to reciprocate the uptight body language, quickly looking away as to hide the blush of embarassment that fired up on your face. 

"That's not all." The tense silence was broken as the guided tour was started up once again. "Still need to prove to you that we've gone back in time." And with that, the energetic man strode off down the pavement, his long legs springing forward with ease each step. "Keep up!" He barked out his instructions as he briefly glanced back over his shoulder at you to make sure you did as asked.

Your feet pattered along the tarmac as you did your best to catch up and forget the recent social blunder. 

_Is this why you couldn't keep friends? Were you always this intense around people you liked without realising?_

Eventually you arrived back beside the alien who was hopping his bum up onto one of the stumpy, weather beaten walls, outstretching an arm as he did so to direct your eyes along the road to see a small group of people huddled around a very familiar seeming zebra crossing. 

"Is that...?" Your jaw hung loose as you failed to finish your sentence, gawping at the cluster of distant figures: three men hung around on the road, one all in white, another with a black suit on and the last wearing nothing but denim. There were a couple more men, one who you could just about make out to be holding a camera, eagerly snapping away at the three rather hairy looking men. 

"Groovy!" Your heart jumped as a northern voice appeared without warning from behind you. "No shoes ay? That's a very hippie of you to make, George would approve." This prompted you to immediately peer down at your feet, realising they were completely bare! Your shoes were still back at the house! 

"Oh! I-I forgot!" You'd been so overwhelmed by the whole spaceship thing, that you'd completely failed to notice your naked toes wriggling around in the grit this whole time. "How stupid!" You insulted yourself as you leant down onto the wall, joining the Doctor, as you lifted one foot up off the grubby ground, and proceeded at attempting to brush away all the small stones that had indented their way into the skin on the bottoms of your feet, your travel companion nosily leaning over to take a closer look at the dirty souls as you did so.

"'Ere, take these." The stranger, who you hadn't even managed to look at yet, was now leant over, removing his own pair of brown sandals, to then hold out politely waiting for you to accept them. "Bare feet is a great idea for my photoshoot y'know, I won't need them now thanks to you." 

" _COME 'EAD MACCA!_ " A hoarse voice bellowed out from the group of people you'd been intrusively eyeballing from afar just moments ago. 

The sandals were waggled even nearer to you than before now, the owner refusing the option of a decline. You languidly took hold of the shoes, and took the final chance to raise your head and look at who you were receiving this foot charity from. A black haired man with a puppy like face and heavy, drooped eyelids smiled back at you. 

But before you could exclaim your realisation for who you'd just been flaunting your tootsies to, he was off down the road to meet his bandmates, only pausing to shout out a "Ta for the idea!" linked with a quick thumbs up back at you. 

The Doctor prodded a finger on top of one of the sandals that loosely hung in your hands, turning them towards himself to get a better look. "How about that.. You just got given a Beatles' shoes!"

The two of you exchanged a look of pure astonishment, even your travel companion surprised by the situation now, a crooked smile appearing as he freed an exasperated outburst of laughter at what had just happened. 

"He- I'm-" You rapidly pointed back and forth between the Liverpudlian (who was now half way down the road), the shoes you'd been given, and yourself, attempting to articulate the last few minutes. "P-Paul McCartney went barefoot on Abbey Road... Because of.. _ME?_ " 

The Doctor's response of nodding contrasted your own head shaking as you were in dispute with having to believe this was all actually real. 

"I can't- I can't be the reason for that-"

You slumped down, letting all your weight fall on top of the old, crumbling wall that you both sat upon, lazily listening to the tall man beside you babble on. "I always wondered why he wore no shoes on Abbey Road. People thought it was a clue to the theory that the original McCartney was actually dead.. Who'd have thought it was all just because of a stranger forgetting to put their shoes on before they went out?"

As he went on, your sight fixated upon the worn away, slip on, summer shoes that now lay in your lap. You took your time to take in every detail, from the small chipped away patches of silver coating on the metal buckle, to the thin tear that lay where the fabric across the toes met with the rubber soul _(no pun intended..)_

"Try them on then." 

Daydreams ended as the older man requested for the return of your attention be back upon himself. 

"I-I can't do that! They're Paul McCartney's!" You protested with a limp frown, pulling the shoes up against your chest for safe keeping. 

"Yes!" He shifted his weight forwards as to bring your concentration back to your dirty pair of naked feet. "Which he gave to you with the purpose of _wearing them!_ ... P. Brain." You watched angrily as he bit softly at his pink tongue in a failed attempt to disguise the cheeky smile that grew after having used that insulting nickname towards you for the second time now. 

In annoyance, you screwed up your face tightly, angrily pushing the sandals onto the ends of your legs whilst spitting out your words "If I devalue these shoes because you made me wear them, I will we holding you _ENTIRELY_ responsible, and you will owe me thousands and thousands of pounds." 

He stood up, grinning at that remark as he towered over your figure as he patiently waited for you to join him, ready to move on and explore this distant decade some more together. 

Having strapped the sandals tightly down around your feet, you were now strolling off beside one another into a new street. Your head rolled around your shoulders manically as you did your best to take in every little detail, not wanting to miss a single thing from this incredible travel experience. "So what do we do now..? Are there aliens here too?!" You asked, losing your balance again as you failed to watch where your slightly ill fitting shoes were being placed. 

"No! I thought you might just like another souvenir to go with the snazzy footwear." A finger was waggled down at the spoken of fashion items that flapped around under your heals. You could feel your heart happily bouncing around in your chest as you took note of the joyful expression that was smacked back onto the spaceman's lips, your incompetent interaction thankfully forgotten about from earlier. 

" _Brilliant!_ " Stolen from a nearby stall, a newspaper was dramatically flaunted up into your face, knocking against the tip of your nose a couple times as it was joggled about. "8th of August, 1969." 

You did your best to readjust your eyes, and take a firm hold of the paper so you could actually see what he was on about. 

There at the top of the page proudly sat the date, the final piece of evidence to prove you had actually broken all the rules surrounding reality, and had actually travelled back in time. 

As you stood still, gormlessly staring at the paper, the Doctor headed over to the girl who stood beside the small stand. He reached inside one of his deep jacket pockets, pulling out a bundle of loose coins, sivving through them slowly as he asked to purchase the paper which you continued to blankly stare at. 

"3 shillings please luv." The blonde owner in a vibrantly coloured mini dress requested. "The Beatles are jus' round the corner ya know?"

You subtly lifted your gaze as you watched your newest friend begin to eagerly interract with the Londoner, boasting about how he'd actually just been and seen the band setting up for a photoshoot. He didn't even bother to mention how you'd been there with him.

Your face fell heavy, eyes suddenly feeling ever so tired, stinging from the crying that you'd been interrupted from back in your safe bedroom, all those years ahead in the future; you only now realised how so very far from your safe and normal home you were.

The Doctor continued to smile and laugh with this stranger, just the way he had been doing with you. 

You silently cursed yourself and let your head fall forward. Already you were feeling that familiar sharp stab of jealously in your gut. You knew you had no right to feel so possessive and hurt by someone you'd only just met, but this was a sore area of your life; you had lost track of how many times you'd had to watch your closest friends enjoy themselves more with almost everyone who wasn't you. A dark corner of your mind was now relit, ready to taunt you about how dull you must be - _pathetic_.

"D..?" Timidly, you tugged at the tails of the jacket adorned by the still happily chatting man. "I'm going back to the.. Our transport. I'll see you later okay?" His big brown eyes shone down at you as you forced a weak smile onto your lips to try to convince him all was okay so you could be left alone with the intrusive thoughts you were far too used to dealing with.


	4. An Unbalanced Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you and the Doctor to make a quick escape, although not from an alien...
> 
> Sorry this chapter took longer to upload than the others! Thank you for all the kudos so far, please do comment to let me know if you're liking it, I really appreciate feedback, it keeps me going with writing! :)

As you shuffled away down the dirty pavement, you tried hard to think back and remember which way you'd come, to try find your way back to the TARDIS; whilst at the same time attempting to push away your invasive, self depricating thoughts. 

You were so caught up in all of this that you were taken by surprise when that oddly British accent _(odd for an alien..)_ sprung up beside you. 

"________, what's wrong?" The Doctor skipped along, having caught up with ease, his long legs bobbing up and down as he strode down the road next to you. 

"Doctor, I told you," You made the conscious decision to use his full name this time to prove how honest you were being with your instructions. "You can continue exploring! I'm okay." That fake smile twisted onto your lips again, lying through gritted teeth.

As best as he could whilst on the move, the man looked deep into your eyes, the both of you continuing to march onward. You could feel the concentration pulsing from his head as he attempted to read your emotions; human feelings obviously wasn't a strong point of his intelligence. "It wouldn't be much fun exploring without you." He took you by surprise with this compliment to your company. 

_"Oi!! You never paid me nuffing!"_

Your hand was suddenly taken tightly as the brunette boy yelled " **RUN**!" in a split second response to the angry bellows of the blonde woman you'd both left behind at the newspaper stall _(she couldn't half shout loud for someone so small..)_

You were whiplashed forward into a fast sprint, this time your feet blundering around with the poor help of the large sandals you'd acquired from the scouse rockstar earlier. 

Eventually the two of you forcefully burst back inside of the TARDIS after the Doctor had almost kicked the door down to gain speedy entry. Thank goodness he'd remembered the way back, or you'd have most likely been taken down the police station by now if it had been up to you to navigate the retreat. 

He let go of your hand, leaving you to lock the entrance shut behind you both, as he dashed over to the faithful but complex control panel. 

"Sh-She'll get the law on you y'know!" You just about managed to speak between the hot, heavy breaths that panted from your lips, taking a moment to check that the newspaper was still on your person, making this robbery all worth it. 

As you looked back up, you were greeted with that sweet, childish, wide grin that your host so often seemed to enjoy flashing at you. "Well it's lucky we've got a time machine then isn't it?" 

As you mirrored his smile, the timelord slammed a lever down, the gravity shifting dramatically under you and leading you onto crashing forward, grabbing whatever you could as the ship took off, leaving the swinging sixties far behind.

"Going on the run? They'll always catch up with you in the end." You smirked over at the criminal, teasing him with a shake of your finger in joke disapproval about his new law breaking, finally gaining a very slight portion of stability back within your body at the same time.

"I doubt they'll catch up with us!" A dark eyebrow was raised as his lanky figure slinked over to one of the mesh, metal steps, before he hopped down onto it with grace, patting the space beside him, inviting you too to take a seat. 

"Why? Where are we going?" Letting go of the sturdy ship desk was more eventful than you had hoped. Immediately your weight was swung down to the ground, leaving you with no other choice but to timidly crawl over beside the now sniggering stick of a man. _How had he managed to glide around so easily?!_

"Thought I'd take you to a different planet this time." Your mouth dropped open, bewildered by the idea of leaving Earth! "That's if you can handle the gravity difference." The shock on your face was wiped away and now exchanged for a frown. "I mean, I couldn't help but notice that.. Well.. You are _rather_ clumsy." 

You could see him holding in the amusement from his own stupid remark. " _Hey_!" Your shoulders pushed up to your ears, and your spine arched as you stayed put on all fours, swaying from side to side with the motion of the TARDIS. "I may be _'rather clumsy'_ but I've not actually been through time and space before you know!? It's not just an every day thing that everyone does!! _**You're**_ the freak here!" 

He pursed his lips, pupils bouncing left to right as he tried to fix his gaze on the moving target that was your face. "I bet you get dizzy on the teacup ride don't you?" You slammed your palms out wider apart as a comment on his cruel joke, aswell as being another attempt to steady yourself. "That's why I love you human's. Who would have thought of turning a drinks holder into a fairground ride?! Genious. Or stupid; depends which way you look at it." 

You stayed quiet as he waffled on, failing to notice just how much attention he was still paying to your uncontrolled movement. 

Your muscles tensed up in reaction to the two large hands that now cupped themselves over your shoulders, trying to help you out. " _Oh_!" A gasp left your body without warning in response to the unforeseen contact. "Thanks..!" Politely you praised him for the assistance. 

"You know.." _Uh oh, what was this next witty quip from space boy going to be?_ "I've never had a companion before that wanted to go back to the TARDIS rather than go and have more of an adventure." _Oh._

Youawkwardly shifted yourself down onto your bottom now, properly sitting rather than hovering on your hands and knees. As you made this messy manouvre, one of the cold delicate hands dropped from your shoulder and retracted back beside the body that owned it. 

"You've obviously never had an introvert travel with you before.." You could see he wasn't buying that feeble excuse you came up with on the spot, as you nervously looked away, repeatedly pretending to admire your new shoes. 

"Is that all it is..?" Slowly, his other hand dropped away from your body, letting it flop down between you both, your fingertips accidentally skimming as he did so. "Nothing else bothering you at all? Did you want to go home..?" 

"No!" Your head instantly spun around, spitting your refusal out as fast as you physically could. "N-No it's not that." Embarrassed by your loud response you looked down into your lap once more, finding his gaze too intense for you to take right now. "It's not that." 

"_______," A brown smudge emerged in the corner of your vision as the Doctor leant forward to try and gain your full attention back, speaking your name softly. "I want to help. I told you, it's what I do." 

A soft smile cross faded onto your lips from his kind words; nobody would normally push you this much to get an honest answer about what was wrong. "It's not aliens if that's what you're meaning." The smile on your lips was genuine and warm this time as you met eyes with the obscure being. "I'm not being held hostage by some alien back home." 

Your host twisted his slender body around as he deepened his concentration upon the conversation. "It doesn't _have_ to be aliens, just anything that is causing a problem to someone." He wasn't taken by your use of humour to try and throw him off from the questioning. 

Luckily, the time machine did it for you, with a sudden clunk, alerting you both of the cloddish landing that you had made. 

"Where are we?" You happily changed subject, although the nerves were already stirring up in the pit of your stomach, dreading a crowded place where hundreds of people(/aliens?) could easily steal the old man's attention once again and leave you with that dark blanket of loneliness.

Unlike the other times, when he'd have jumped up on his own and then offered you help, this time he took it totally upon himself to push his hand into yours and lift you up off the cold metal floor with him. 

"You'll see." He grinned wildly at you, for once _gently_ pulling you alongside him to the door with a chipper and goofy exclamation of " **Allon-sy!** "


	5. A Stroll in Space for a Special Sightseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has taken you on a special trip, but will he EVER stop being such a know-it-all show off!?
> 
> (As always, sorry if there are mistakes, but I wanted to get this finally uploaded rather than take even longer to re-read more)

Your vision was lost as a large hand curved over the bridge of your nose and across your eyes, blocking all sight apart from a faint green glow bellowing from the TARDIS that managed to sneak in between the nimble fingers on your face. 

" **D!** " You exclaimed, throwing your arms out ahead of you, to prevent yourself from crashing into anything as you walked along blindly, but instead ended up slamming your fists into what you assumed was the Doctor. 

" _Ow!_ " Yup, definitely him. "What was that for?!" 

"I'm _BLIND_." 

"I know, I've blinded you. Now come forward!"

You rolled your eyes as he continued to ~~_(time)_~~ lord over you, even when he was purposefully obscuring one of your senses. 

" _I felt that._ " Your cheeks tinted and you bit back a grin as your moody eyes were caught out by the know-it-all. 

You listened carefully, trying to make out every little noise - such as a gentle click and creak that you assumed to be the door being opened, ready for your exit - as well as all the.. Not so subtle noises. For instance, the loud thud paired with an explicit grumble, which was quite obviously your guide finding it a bit of a struggle to keep you, quite literally, in the dark whilst also navigating himself. 

"I could just keep my eyes shut instead you know?" You offered to help as your hands were taken hold of and raised up, instructed to take hold of some thin fabric, warm from the skin behind it. 

"Uhh, nah, I don't think that's an option." That recognisable voice hummed from somewhere infront of you. 

"Why not?"

"You look like you'd be a peeker." 

"I would not peek!!!!" With offence, your grip tightened around the material you clung onto, prompting a shirt button to painfully dig into your palm, as you continued to get towed along. 

You may have been going to peek, yes, but you couldn't bare to allow him to be right about _EVERYTHING,_ so had no other choice but to deny it.

"Yeah well, we're here now anyway!" As he spoke, a sudden wave of cold engulfed your body, a shiver trembling up your spine forcing you to involuntarily huddle closer for warmth with the body you hoped to still be infront of you. "Ready?" He purred softly as you were apparently now stood so close to one another.

Carefully, you nodded your head, determined to not let his hand slip from your eyes until he chose to do so, in order to prove to him you were _NOT_ a peeker. 

You kept your eyes tightly shut as he peeled the contact away slowly. Your heart was pounding in your chest, adrenaline and fear flooding your veins as you didn't dare dream of where you could possibly be now. 

"Open them then!" The older man's chortle rung in your ears as he impatiently waited for you to unveil his gift of travel to you. 

Eyelashes fluttering apart, your vision eventually adjusted back to bright light and revealed miles and miles of bare, grey land, framed by a sparkling black sky. 

You twisted your head round to look at the tour guide, who had stepped around to your side as to give you the best view of the new territory you stood upon. 

Continuing to gawp until eventually gaining his attention, the Doctor understood the non-verbal statement of just how clueless you were of your where-abouts. His arm slunk around your shoulders, hand clasping your upper arm so he could manoeuvre you to be facing where he wished. His other, free limb extended out in front of you both, pointing far into the black horizon, his finger tip revealing a large marbled looking sphere far in the distance. "That's your home." You nearly cracked your neck with the speed which you flung your face back around in order to express your amazement to him.

"Th-That's Earth..?" 

The Doctor turned his face to meet yours, noses almost bumping as he did so. His face was flush with joy, not because of the surroundings but because of the reaction he was able to get from you. "That's Earth." 

Right now you were a little too entranced with counting the freckles on his glowing cheeks to rather take the opportunity to gaze at the shimmering stars and planets ahead of you.

"And that makes this.." He sprung backward, away from you, like Bambi leaping through the forest; you half expected his matchstick legs to slip around and cause him to blunder over any second just like that beloved animated deer. "..The moon!" His wiry arms extended out wide as he presented the planet in an over the top ' _Ta-Da!_ ' fashion.

You blinked harshly, doing your best to ignore alien guy's face that had taken your fancy, and instead try and let what he'd just said sink in. You were on **THE MOON.** "But then.. If.. I-"

Large steps were taken as he strode back over, showing off his upper set of teeth as he smugly grinned in that annoying but beautiful manner. "Yes? Are you able to form a sentence Pea Brain?"

"Shut up for a second D Head!" Your abrupt outburst took him by surprise, the smile quickly being wiped from his face and transferred onto your own, amazed by your own quick quip. How were you actually falling for this arrogant ET? But he looked so annoyingly sweet as he now stood there pouting like a 5 year old at your last comment. "If we're on the moon," You tried to prove your point of not being a Pea Brain no matter how much he tried to make the nickname stick. "How come we can breathe? _Ey!?_ " Cockily, you dared to flick your fingertip against the end of his long nose, giving him yet another startle of unforeseen confidence. 

"Well.." This was it! You'd _FINALLY_ outwitted him. "The TARDIS has a 20 foot protective force field so we're safe, as long as you don't want to try looking out there in an attempt to retrieve your manners." 

Your mouth fell open, letting out a breathy laugh of disbelief at his cheek. The spaceman was now waltzing around in front of you in a pompous manner, hugely pleased with himself and smiling away like the cheshire cat to prove it. 

"I mean..." He continued to rabbit on as usual, hopefully meaning he wasn't seriously offended by your outbreak earlier. "If I am such a.. 'D Head', then I suppose that means you don't really want to spend much more time with me, and I should just take you back home." Your heart plummeted heavily into your stomach as he shrugged his shoulders and scooched away back inside of the TARDIS. 

You could physically feel all the colour drain from your face in fear. You IDIOT! This is why you normally kept quiet, didn't let odd bursts of confidence control your big, _fat_ , _**gob**_!

Slowly, and solemnly, you turned around, head hung in disappointment as you directed yourself to the ship again, ready for your self inflicted fate of going straight back to your ordinary life that now seemed ever so dull and lonely.

As you watched your own feet drag along the dusty floor, a pair of mucky cream converse came toe to toe with you.

Head shooting back up in confusion you were greeted by a long brown overcoat being flung into your arms. 

"There you go. Gets cold on the moon!" The stupid astronaut chirped, cavorting past you, gripping a woven, tartan blanket in his own hands which he proceeded to spread out precariously beside a wide crater. He folded himself down onto the rug, stretching out his long twiglet legs and dangling them into the crater to twitch around, apparently unable to keep still for longer than a second. "What's wrong with you...?" You were now examined by the older gentleman who finally noticed your expression of shock as you stayed put by the TARDIS. "Look like you've seen a ghost. You don't get them on the moon- well, apart from that one time, but that was _very_ unusua- **HEY!** "

_BULLSEYE_! The coat landed perfectly over the man's head, an excellent shot. At long last you made your way over to be back with the frustrating creature that squirmed around, attempting to free himself from the jacket that had swallowed him whole.

"Th-This was for you to wear!" He won the battle and revealed his now flush face, his hair even scruffier than before _(if that was possible)_. 

"You need a coat too, if not more. Look at you!" You watched the grown up confusedly look down at himself, not sure of what you were getting at about his build. "You're a matchstick! You'll have no natural warmth whatsoever." You continued to argue, but took this as a perfect opportunity to look over his body without seeming like a complete and utter weirdo.

Thin lips pouting yet again, the man did his best to dismantle your half of the debate. "Well, matches are a source of fire, so _can_ make their own.. heat." One of his wild eyes now winced into a half shut position, showing that even he was obviously not convinced by his own logic here.

"Not on their own!" You could feel your mouth widening out and bending up in the corners, growing into a full on banana shape as you couldn't help but grin excitedly over the fact that this could be your chance to beat his intelligence! "So please, let me be your matchbox, and give you the gift of this fire- I mean, coat.." Okay, you could have put it smoother, and it was a very obscure metaphor... Was it weird? Probably. Too late now.

You grimaced, awaiting the response. All your muscles were clenched, preparing for the insults to be thrown your way to criticise your idiocy. 

Instead you were surprised by a sweet giggle, the timelord's dappled nose crinkling up in delight, supposedly at your last muddle of a sentence. 

Your body happily relaxed, in fact your stomach was now doing those somersaults again, overjoyed to have made that adorable noise come from the handsome traveller. 

As you pushed the remaining section of coat off your lap and into his, you decided to keep chatting and attempt to make him laugh even more. "So." You sat up straight as you strongly begun the next statement, grabbing the attention of those big, frenetic eyes. "Answer me this, is the moon made of cheese?" Sneakily, you glanced over at the man who continued to grin, but was now running his tongue slowly over the back of his top teeth, assumably in contemplation of what answer to give; _it was a very intellectual question after all_. 

"No, sorry." Playfully you sighed in disappointment and flopped back down into your usual bad posture. "And please, do not try some just to make sure." 

"Why what would happen? Would I die?" You watched him slowly shift his body weight back onto his elbows as he lay back, relaxing and gazing happily off into, literally, space.

"Possibly." He hummed a little too light heartedly for your liking.

You poked your nose in the air snootily as you fished for some compliments now. "Would that be such a bad thing? Would you care?" 

To your annoyance he continued to look straight ahead, blanking your rather humorous body language. "It'd be one less thing to worry about at least."

This caught your attention now, your right eyebrow arching up with intrigue as you searched deeper into his hidden meanings; people say there's truth behind every joke don't they? "To worry about?" His obsessive leg wiggling paused. "You worry about me?" 

"Yeah.." The brunette shifted uneasily, sitting back up to hug his knees awkwardly. "I have to. It's what I do. I help people." His pupils darted to the side of his face, taking you by surprise as he caught you staring.

This happened every time, every time you got too physically or verbally close with him, he'd suddenly close off, leaving you tight chested with anxiety for having gone too far with your comments.

As you looked down into your lap, your fingers mindlessly chasing a wrinkle on the rug below, you could still feel his look upon you. A sharp intake of breath brought you to look back up at the reserved accomplice. "Do you know how special you are...?" His words gingerly wavered from his lips as he almost whispered the sensitive sentence.

"What..?" You couldn't help but laugh, this must be some sort of joke he was leading into surely?

Teeth nibbling at his lip nervously, he switched up his stance for the millionth time, shuffling a little nearer to you. "Just look. Ahead of you is one galaxy. But in that galaxy are several planets, and on those are hundreds of life forms, and with them come never ending pasts and futures to be explored." 

Silently you copied his choice of view and also looked out at the huge glistening canvas of the universe that reflected excellently into those large eyes of his. 

"Out of all of that, _and more_ , the TARDIS brought _me_ to _you._ Just one person out of all of time and space." 

Your heart was pounding, heat prickling at the tops of your ears as this unpredicted heavy flattery was thrown upon you by the skinny space boy.

" _I think that makes you pretty special._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you you're enjoying it and there aren't too many mistakes. Thank you for all the kudos so far!


End file.
